Powerless
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. But if you know of your impending death, what do you see then?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or its characters.

**A/N: **So, this is the second oneshot in a couple of days. I don't know where this inspiration is coming from. It's kind of cool though. Please drop a review and tell me what you think.

**Suggested Listening: **Powerless by Linkin Park

A lone, raven haired detective ambled through the halls mindlessly. His bare feet usually made no sound, but the quiet was so thorough that a soft patter rang through the metal rooms and echoed back in his ears painfully.

He stopped by the investigation room. Ah, there he was. The caramel haired male that haunted him. Light Yagami was Kira, there was no doubt about it. But without proof... L scowled and slouched away. There was no proof, and that was the problem! But the smug look in his eyes when the taskforce defended him was enough.

And all the time they had been handcuffed together... L cursed himself. He was the three greatest detectives in the world and he had been emotionally screwed by a teenager. He had shared so much about himself in revealing his identity, and he still knew nothing about the brunette.

**You hid your skeletons **

**When I had shown you mine**

And the happy teenager while Higuchi was Kira was Light Yagami. The moment he touched the killer notebook, he became Kira once again.

**You woke the devil that**

**I thought you left behind**

And there was so much psychological evidence. The nightmares that plagued Yagami suggested subconscious turmoil. That he refused to leave the headquarters to go on dates with Amane suggested that he had no emotional attachment to her. That in itself was suspicious. But the taskforce refused to acknowledge the evidence because it wasn't solid.

Well, L knew. The proof was solid enough for him, and he'd get his solid proof no matter what it took.

**I saw the evidence**

**The crimson soaking through**

**Ten thousand promises**

**Ten thousand ways to lose**

But he'll die. This thought passes in a flash and is undeniable, freezing L in his tracks. He was a mere twenty six years old. Later that same day he would die. He had put countless criminals in jail or sent them to their execution and he had solved the hardest cases in history. And later that night, he would be bested by a teenager. By a supernatural power that defied everything he thought he knew.

And of course, Light was breaking so many promises. He promised that he wasn't Kira, that he cared about L, that he was L's friend. Broken promises, the lot of them.

L ambled to the room he knew Watari was in. He didn't knock; he didn't need to. He was the only one that knew how to get in aside from the inventor himself.

His caretaker turned and greeted him. He smiled warmly until he noticed L's lack of response or demands for sweets. He frowned and asked his ward what was wrong. L simply stood there and stared off to the side.

"Goodbye Whammy," he said softly. Then he turned and left the room silently.

**And you held it all**

**But you were careless to let it fall**

'_Light-kun, you could have stood by me. We could have been a joint unit of justice. You could have been the epitome of justice.'_

**You held it all**

**And I was by your side**

**Powerless**

The rain poured down around him. It was freezing and he was sopping wet, but he paid no mind to it. He simply stared blankly up at the sky. Funny, he'd always liked it when it rained. But he was going to die soon. So terribly soon. And now he didn't want it to rain. He wanted to stand on the rooftop and stare at the stars. But he was staring at the clouds and the rain. How ironic.

**I watched you fall apart**

**And chased you to the end**

'_Light-kun... What could you want now?' _He saw Light say something. He tilted his head and leaned closer, making a show of not hearing him. Light cupped his hand over his mouth and yelled.

"What are you doing out there all by yourself?"

'_What am I doing out here... I'm mourning. But you know that, don't you Light?'_

L raised a hand to his ear while a smirk graced his lips. He saw Light-kun sigh and hunch his shoulders, preparing to come into the downfall.

'_That's it Yagami-kun. Come out here and ruin your perfection. Because you aren't perfect; you are Kira. How I wish I had proof. I don't want to die. But this is the least you owe me. Come and let me witness your perfection faltering.'_

**I'm left with emptiness **

**That words cannot defend**

Somehow, the detective thought that seeing Light Yagami standing in the rain and drenched would be more gratifying. But it wasn't. Not with the knowledge of his impending defeat.

**You'll never know what **

**I became because of you**

**Ten thousand promises**

**Ten thousand ways to lose**

"Do you hear the bells?"

Light-kun looked taken aback at the question. He strained his ears as though listening for the bells that L knew only he could hear. The same bells that rang on the day of A's funeral that echoed in his mind, taunting him like demons.

"Church bells... Perhaps a wedding, or..." The sentence trailed off dangerously. Light-kun could put two and two together easily. He would know.

"Tell me Light-kun. Have you ever told the truth, a single day in your life?"

'_And of course he will lie.'_

**You held it all**

**But you were careless to let it fall**

**You held it all**

**And I was by your side**

**Powerless**

"We'll have a criminal scheduled for execution within 13 days write the name down. The deal will be that if the person lives past 13 days, then his death sentence will be commuted..."

L ignored the protests and accusations that he was crazy. He knew what he was doing. If the criminal wasn't dead in 13 days-which L was sure he wouldn't be-then Misa Amane was the second Kira. No, Misa Amane _is _the second Kira and Light Yagami is the first.

'_This is the concrete evidence I need... What will you do, Light Yagami?'_

_Crash!_

L's head snapped up with concern. That sound... Something was wrong...

"Watari, what is wrong? Watari!"

'_The Shinigami, Rem, where is it? The Shinigami is being manipulated!'_

"Where is the Shinigami?"

Only a Shinigami could know Watari's name, and he's dead. That means...

"Everyone, the Shinigami..."

Pain... Ricocheting pain shot through the raven's arm and chest. It echoed through his limbs in a sickening manner. He dropped his spoon from trembling fingers and teetered dangerously on his spinning chair.

Falling... The distinct feeling shook through his limbs. He felt weightless and light, but he knew it was temporary. Sure enough, he hit the cold and unforgiving ground seconds later. He could feel his heart faltering and stopping in his chest and the breath he so desperately tried to draw in halting in his throat.

'_I'm dying...' _

Light Yagami dropped to his knees. He screamed hysterically while picking L up and cradling him in his lap.

'_Light Yagami...'_

L looked up into the face of his opponent. A snide, smug grin was lighting his features and accenting his eyes, which were manic and wide.

**You held it all**

'_I knew it...'_

**But you were careless to let it fall**

'_I wasn't... wrong...'_

**You held it all**

**And I was by your side**

'_But... I...'_

**Powerless**

Black orbs fluttered and shut for the last time. L Lawliet drew in his last breath as his body went limp. Church bells rang through his ears while his Whammy's days flashed through his mind. He shut out the screaming of Light Yagami and thought of Whammy. He thought of A and B. He thought of Near and Mello and Matt. He wished he'd been able to hug them all one last time.

With that fleeting thought in his mind, he relaxed. His long and stressful life came to a peaceful end as he passed away into nothingness.

**Powerless**


End file.
